


Shell-shocked

by Jacqueline_64



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, Episode: s04e22 Sweet Revenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 21:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacqueline_64/pseuds/Jacqueline_64
Summary: Why Hutch's jacket was so crisp and clean after the shooting.





	Shell-shocked

The most used disclaimer:  
The TV show "Starsky and Hutch", and the characters from it  
are the property of the persons who hold the copyrights  
and other legal rights to them.  
This story is a work of fiction, written for pleasure only  
and not for profit. It is not intended, in any way,  
to infringe on these preexisting copyrights.

# SHELL-SHOCKED

#### Unedited drabble and a half, inspired by Sweet Revenge

  
By Jacqueline © June 4, 2003

  
  


His jacket was still the same pristine white as this morning, when he'd put it on fresh from the cleaner's.

On any other day, this fact would have been unimportant.  
Not today.

He had run around the Torino when he failed to receive a response after calling his partner's name. The sight he'd found on the other side of the car had stopped him dead in his tracks.  
He'd stood there, frozen. Unable to move, hardly able to breathe.

Red.   
Almost as red as that damned car of his, was the pool that emerged from his partner's body.  
Both partners were stilled, frozen in time. One, frozen in a struggle with death. The other, frozen in fear and disbelief.

White, was his jacket, for he'd not dared to approach, let alone touch, afraid of breaking that thin thread of life his partner so desperately was hanging on to.

Shell-shocked.


End file.
